


[PODFIC] February

by mintsinthemug



Series: [PODFIC] Gender is Hard 'verse [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The Author Regrets Nothing, everyone is non-binary, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintsinthemug/pseuds/mintsinthemug
Summary: Patton and Virgil get double hot chocolate. Or, shameless platonic Moxiety fluff including a long scarf, snow, and a penny.Podfic of autisticaizawashouta's 'February'.





	[PODFIC] February

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [February](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734018) by [kestrel_daniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestrel_daniel/pseuds/kestrel_daniel). 



> shocker, i'm keeping up with a posting schedule ! (for now!)
> 
> all my love to autisticaizawashouta <3

RUNTIME: 6:55

click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1pXTXRmw6LDOffQx0gXMwrMQ8T6Fo1DIA/view?usp=sharing) to listen!


End file.
